


“He Won’t Go Away”

by LaserV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Suicidal Jack Kline, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Jack’s conscious takes the form of Lucifer. Jack can’t handle the truth so “Lucifer” tells it to him. Jack is the only one who can see him because it’s in his head. That doesn’t change how Jack broke the heart of his parents.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Castiel, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	“He Won’t Go Away”

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this if you are triggered by suicide please don’t read this.

They were just sitting there, discussing their current case. Witches. Dean second biggest enemy. Right after himself.

It was just Sam, Dean, Cas, Jack...and Lucifer. Well, Lucifer wasn’t really there. Jack knew that. But it didn’t change the fact that he was mocking him.

“Alright and I think that...” That’s all Jack heard Sam say before it got tuned out by Lucifer’s insults.

“You’re pathetic. You haven’t collected any research, you can’t even aim a gun well. You shake too much.” 

Jack wasn’t used to it yet. Just insults upon insults. It’s like Lucifer was his conscious. The more...unhappy, side.

“And Dean? Sam? Heck, Cas! They’ll never love you. You’re just a burden. A weight on their shoulders that they so desperately need to get rid of. You’re so dependent and needy of them. Come on, kid. Get yourself together! You’re a wreck!” Lucifer wasn’t wrong. He was sort of a train wreck, but Sam, Dean, and Cas loved him. Right?

“Okay, so we go there tonight and....” Dean was also tuned out by Lucifer.

Jack took the insults. He just focused on whoever he heard talking last. Jack felt his shoulders being shook.

“Yes...?” Jack asked, confused.

“You okay, kid? You kinda zoned out?” Dean asked, genuinely concerned. Jack nodded. “Did you hear any of that conversation?” He asked again. He was stern. Jack didn’t know if he was angry, or just focused on the hunt. Jack shook his head.

“Well, we think the witches are in that yellow house on Louington Dr. We’re gonna go in and shoot them. Simple, right?” Dean explained. Jack nodded.

———————

They stepped out of the Impala. Dean went over the plan and their roles. L8ke when they would come in.

“Okay so we...”

“Come on kid! They don’t need you. They’re just pulling you around because of you’re power. It’s not you. They don’t want you. They want what you can do. You’re just a toy to them!” Lucifer spoke.

Jack tried to ignore it.

“Kid?” It was Dean again. “You okay?”

“Yeah...Can you explain that again?” Jack replied.

“Okay, so you and Cas go in first and then Sam and I will come in from the back and help out. It’s even teams, but they won’t expect Sammy and I.” Dean explained. Jack nodded.

“See? You’re the distraction. Isn’t that amazing?!” Lucifer exclaimed, his voice was laced with sarcasm.

Dean handed Jack a gun. Sam and Cas started to head towards the house. Jack followed but Dean grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay? You’ve been zoning out a lot lately.” Dean asked. It stared deep into Jack’s eyes. Jack didn’t know if he was actually worried.

“Yeah...” Jack replied. “I have a question. How do you aim good?” Jack asked, gesturing to the gun in his right hand.

“Well, I only just ave to focus and look at the target real good. The spot where you’re aiming should be a bit above your gun from your view. You should pull the trigger with your more dominant arm. You should also stay as still as possible.” Dean explained.

Jack nodded. “Jus click, and boom.” Dean added. Jack nodded again and headed to where Cas was.

——————

The hunt was a success. They were on their way back to the bunker, maybe not. Sam found another case. This involved a nest of Alpha Vampires like the one they saw in Apocalypse World in Dixon, Wyoming. So, they drove to Wyoming instead of the bunker.

The whole ride hear Jack could only hear Lucifer snarky comments about him, and bits and pieces of information here and there. Jack just w ages Lucifer gone.

They got to the motel and settled in for the night. They had two rooms. Dean and Cas Wayne s their own room, you probably know why, so Sam and Jack shared a room together. 

Sam got in the bed closer to the window, while Jack got in the bed closer to the door. Sam laid under his blankets.

“Goodnight, Sam.” Jack spoke softly.

“Night, Jack.” Sam replied.

Soon, Sam was fats asleep, leaving Jack to listen to the insults “Lucifer” had to say.

“Aw, you gonna cry. Need me to slow down for you like they do on their little hunts?” Lucifer mocked. He chuckled and sighed. “You’re funny, kid.”

“Shut up.” Jack spoke softly.

“Sorry, what was that? Couldn’t hear ya.” Lucifer placed and Behind his ear and turned that ear to face Jack mockingly.

“SHUT UP!” Jack yelled.

Sam quickly sat up, only being half awake. “Jack? Are you okay?” He asked.

“Y-yeah...” Jack replied. Lucifer was gone, but still made his mark on Jack’s self-esteem. Or, what was left of it. This “Lucifer” in his mind, was never gone.

Jack fell asleep for a bit and Sam did too. Jack would be lying if he said Lucifer wasn’t a bit right.

The next morning, they headed to the nest. They had already gathered some formation before, since it was morning when they left the other town that was on,y 30 minutes away.

They discussed the plan. They would all split up in the abandoned warehouse, where they thought the nest was, they all had their designated areas. They would yell if they found anything, and then the fight begins.

Jack had the smallest area out of the, all. He wasn’t complaining. He had the lowest chance of having to fave a whole next of vampires head on. Still, Jack had an iron blade and a gun to kill anything that they had amazingly come across in one of the British Men’s of Letters’ bases.

Jack coked the gun and held it in his right had, blade in the other.

“Come on! You know you!re not gonna find anything. You’re just a waste of time! We’ve been over this, man! Come on!” Lucifer spoke. Jack tried to ignore it.

“I know how you can get rid of me.” Lucifer spoke. Jack turned his head.

“Why would you want me to get rid of you?” Jack asked.

Lucifer smirked. “The way to get rid of me, is getting rid of yourself. It’ll be silent, peaceful, calming.” Lucifer replied.

“Leave me alone.” Jack replied rolling his eyes and returning to his search.

“I’m being serious. I mean, it’s not like anyone would miss you. They’d probably go faster without you. Win, win.” Lucifer clapped his hands together.

Jack easiest his stance. Lucifer was right. Well, the Lucifer in his mind. Like his conscious. Jack dropped the blade. The clatter echoes through the warehouse. Jack knew that everyone probably heard that. It was time. His time. 

Jack blinked back tears. “You’re right.” Jack said simply.

“Oh, don’t flatter me!” Lucifer praised himself. He had on a condescending smirk.

Jack sighed heavily. He lifted up his gun, clenching it a bit tighter. Jack placed the mouth of the gun under his chin.

Jack chuckled and sighed a heavy, long sigh. He blinked a tear and sighed again.

“Go on, do it.” Lucifer urged him. 

Jack gulped and heard the door open. The others probably came because they heard the clatter.

Jack started to lower the gun but Lucifer was one step ahead. He held it against Jack’s jaw.

“Do it. Now. Before they can stop you. NOW.” Lucifer ordered.

Jack gulped and blinked another tear. He tried to struggle but nothing helped. He was shaking.

“Jack?” Cas called. “Jack?!”

Silence. They were behind him. They saw Jack, then the knife, then the gun in his right hand being held against his jaw.

“Jack, what are you doing?!” Dean yelled. His voice wasn’t angry. It was concerned, but loud.

“Jack, don’t.” Sam spoke. Cas remained silent.

“...m’sorry...” Jack’s words slurred. He blinked another tear.

He heard cautious steps towards. Sam.

“Jack...put the gun down...” Sam’s words were so thing, but his body was still shaking. His heart raced, its beats soaring.

Jack sniffled and tried to hold back a sob. He failed. Which caused more sobs. Jack straightened his back and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. 

“He won’t go away...” Jack spoke. He wanted help, but at the same time didn’t.

“Jack, we can help you. We’re you’re family.” Sam replied.

Jack couldn’t turn around. He wouldn’t. Jack took another deep breath and exhaled loudly again. He stopped shaking. His heart returned to normal.

“Jack? JACK?!”

Those were the last things he heard as he pulled the trigger and a bullet went flying throw his head. He hit the ground, his blood oozing everywhere. On the hard, metal floor. To The knees of Sam’s jeans who was on his knees, kneeling over what he saw as his son. He held Jack in his arms, cradling him. Just repeating towards over, and over again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Sam looked into Jack’s dull eyes which were wide open and glossy from tears. Dried blood made Bits of Jack’s mostly fluffy hair rough. His mouth was Slack and he looked rather peaceful, despite the blood that dried in his hair. Sam, however, was far from peaceful. He felt a hand in his shoulder. Dean.

“He’s gone.” Dean spoke softly. “He’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
